Once Upon A Pirate Night
by gleeme33
Summary: "She didn't know why she was being so comforting, but as she whipped away Tori's tears she figured she didn't mind it too much. She sat down next to her, and held the girl tightly without saying another word." Pirate!Jade & Princess!Tori. My first ever Victorious fic.
1. Chapter 1

**More first ever Victorious fic ever, and therefore my first Jori fic, so please be patient with me. Thanks and enjoy.**

"…_They bade your hearts with ageless wisdom,_

_Breathe, she whispers 'yes' again._

_And with nothing but the salty air,_

_A new world to discover._

_A world with care, not to bare,_

_And now she's found a lover…_" – _Once Upon A Pirate Night_ from the musical _Spring Awakening_

Jade sighed. The full moon shone down on the deep, dark ocean water. She wished she were anywhere but here – on the shore, actually, would be nice. She wished she were down their on the beach, where she could quietly slip her torn, black shoes off of her feet. She would have liked to feel the soft sand on her bare feet; liked to feel the night-shaded waters lap at her waiting toes. She had tried to tell herself it was all some kind of dream. That she had not had the most perfect, _perfect _experience of her life this morning, when their ship docked on this island nation – but it didn't even matter if she had. Born to two pirate parents, Jade knew the rules of pirate life well, and one that is pretty high up there goes like this: 'we see, we come, we conquer, we repeat.' That's just it – once they secured this little nation as their own, they who set out to sea again, forever seeking more and more land, more and more treasures – so, no matter what, a life of stability was out of the question.

"So…" the princess started again. "You're just – I mean, you're going to…stay here? All night?"

"_Yes_," Jade snarled quickly. "I _am _supposed to be guarding you."

There was where the predicament lied – the most perfect experience of her life, the very one she tired to tell herself was just some kind of dream, was when she first saw the princess this morning. And now, here she was, locked in a room with her.

"What's happening out there?" She asked, gesturing toward the door of her chambers.

"Well…" she smacked her lips together and the girl recoiled. "My father is going to kill your father, and my crew is going to take your nation under siege. We take all your gold, kidnap some of your people to make new crew workers, and either drown or hold at knife point the ones who try to stop us. Get it?"

"_No_!" She yowled, and started to try to undo the heavy-duty locks on her door. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"That's why I'm here, _Princess_," Jade snarly yet again, pulling out her small sword. She yanked the girl by the arm until she had a hold on her, and finally got her to stop wriggling by holding her sword up to her throat. "Now," she purred manically. "I'll tell you again: we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Don't make me slit your throat, because I will." In another quick motion, Jade released the royal from her grasp and into a chair. Once seat she let out a '_hmph_' sort of noise, and smoothed her the frilly pink bottom of her gown.

"Why would you do this to us?" She asked in a sort of pout.

"I don't know," the pirate shrugged. "It's what we do. We see new islands, we take them over. Then we move onto the next one. It's that simple."

"Sounds pretty miserable to me…" the princess mumbled, mostly to herself. Then, louder: "Don't you ever feel…I don't know…homeless?"

"_Homeless_?"

"Like you have no real place to go, no real place to call your own. Always sailing and conquering new places all the time, I mean, don't you stop and go home?"

"That _is _my home," Jade answered. "I mean…I guess it is, Princess."

"My name's Tori."

"_What_?"

"_Tori_," she repeated. "My name is _Tori_."

_Tori_, Jade thought. _A perfect name for a perfect girl_.

The princess really was quite beautiful, with long, mocha-brown hair, big almond eyes, and glowing tan. Jade studied herself in the princess's mirror and sighed: the only tan she had that wasn't sun burn was from dirt, and her eyes, which were greenish-blue, looked like nothing compared to the gems that Tori had. Now, in the same chair Jade had left her in, the girl started to quietly cry. At first, the pirate tried to ignore it, but something – perhaps the same something that had earlier created the most perfect experience of her life – made her slump over to her aid.

"Hey…don't – don't do that…" She should be screaming at her or threatening her life again, but the words came out in a sort of comforting tone – that is, as comforting as Jade could be. "C'mon. Stop that."

"_Stop_? How can I _stop_?" She was sobbing now. "My father is probably dead by now! My family…" she trailed off into little, heartbreaking sobs.

"Hey, hey…" Jade whispered. "_Shhh_, _shhh _– don't cry. Don't cry…" She didn't knew why she was being so comforting, but as she whipped away Tori's tears she figured she didn't mind it too much. She sat down next to her, and held the girl tightly without saying another word. Tori cried still, into the pirate's embrace, too afraid of all that was happening around her. It wasn't much, being the shoulder to cry on – Jade had hoped, secretly, for much more before the night was done. But for now, holding onto her, petting her hair softly, and sneaking a kiss or two on her forehead was all she could really ask for.

"…_Once upon a pirate night,_

_A murmur of something, oh, so fair – _

_Adore her, yearning – _

_There, just there._

_A tide alone,_

_Bring her close._

_Wind and water_

_Everywhere…_

_And now she's found a lover._"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to leave this as a one-shot, but now I think I'll make it a two-shot. This chapter is probably closer to T than K+, just so you know. Thanks and enjoy.**

"…_And soon they can't resist the tide – _

_The pull of something long denied_

_All that pleasure out of reach,_

_I see you there,__ and oh, _

_So sweet._

_In some __fragment happy__ lesson;_

_A school they found with only them…_" – _Once Upon A Pirate Night _from the musical _Spring Awakening_

They woke up as the bright morning sun rose over the sea, entangled with each other – holding onto each other as if for dear life. Jade awoke with a start, and upon realizing just the position she was in, sprang up from the chair they were still in and staggered to her feet.

"Mmm…" Tori moaned, blinking her brown eyes awake. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, good," she murmured, as she was still only half awake. "You're still here. I was afraid you would have left me."

"Oh, I…no. I – I won't leave without saying goodbye," she promised.

"I wish you didn't have to leave at all."

"I know. Me too."

And it was true. If Jade had her way, she'd have given up her pirate life of thievery and sea-fairing a long time ago. She would have given it all up in a heartbeat for a chance at a _life_ – for a chance at a _home_. Her parents would never approve of any other life for their daughter – 'the West family have been feared upon the seas for generations', they always seem to be telling her – but Jade didn't care about being feared upon the seas. No – Jade didn't care what new islands they captured, what more treasures they uncovered, what storms they'd braved. She wanted to go to one place and stay there, she wanted to make a family; make a home. And here, and now, with Tori – her dreams were vibrantly clear, as if burning, drumming, dancing in her head, no matter how outrageous and far-fetched they seemed. A pirate, settling down? A pirate, making a living? It was laughable – a joke. And the last thing Jade needed to be was _a joke_…

"You know…" Tori started, sending Jade out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She held onto the pirate's hand and her heart skipped a beat. "I…I don't know. I should be sad. My family…who knows what's happened to them by now? I have – well, _had _by now – a mother and a father and even a sister, Trina. But…here, now, with you…I feel…I don't know. I feel…" but she only shrugged, unable to come up with the words to describe the emotion she felt inside. Calm? Happy? Love-struck? The princess wasn't sure, and neither was the pirate. But it was something – something great, something beautiful, something fresh and new and _perfect _– building between them, but they simply could not label it.

"I know. Me too."

"When do you set sail again?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," Jade sighed. "Could be today, could be tomorrow, could be in a week, a month, even longer…" The princess smiled weakly, comforted by the feeling of hope, but it was _false _hope – Jade knew all too well when she would be leaving, and never returning. "I just…" she took a breath and turned around, so she was looking straight into Tori's eyes. "I just don't want to waste any of the time I have with you, okay? I – "

The pirate stopped talking when the princess kissed her – a kiss full of passion, and heart, and something so sweet. It was pure – it was beautiful. Jade, who was shocked at first and just simply stood there, now kissed the girl back with just as much pure, unsoiled giddiness. It was as if they had kissed a million times before, as if this kiss was not fumbled or unsure of itself, but perfect in the ways that both girls wanted it to be. Jade pulled Tori closer, and held her tighter – she knew, all too soon, this kiss: this perfect, perfect moment, would soon be a hazy memory felt to drown in the waves of the seven seas, just like Jade's swirling feelings; her passionate heart. She never wanted this time with Tori to end – secretly she fantasized of them together, forever. She imagined them together, getting married, raising children, growing old together. Jade didn't want this half-life with no familiar, with no home. She could sail the seven seas thousands of times over, and after this moment, it would mean nothing. She could capture all the treasure in the world, but none would be as grand as her princess…

"Oh…" she whispered as they parted. "I…Tori, I – "

"I know. Me too."

They hugged and held onto each other, until finally they retreated back to the chair that they had slept on the night before, the chair in which Jade had been nothing but the shoulder to cry on, and held onto each other for some time more, cuddling and sneaking kisses. Jade tried to tell herself that her time with Tori would never end – that this was forever, and it was infinite, unceasing, everlasting, eternal…

"Jade!" The rough voice of Beck, her fellow pirate, and a loud knocking on the door made the girl flinch. He unlocked the heavy door and there he was, Beck Oliver: with his tanned skin and wispy brown hair. Jade had spent her early teenage years trying to force herself to feel something for him – that is, until she learned that you cannot _force _yourself to feel something, no matter what emotion that may be. "Hey, it's time to go! We're retreating! We could kill the king and didn't stand a chance against their army!" Tori, upon hearing the good news about her family and friends, brightened and beamed. "We have to go! _Now_!"

Jade, wide-eyed and shivering, looked at Beck, then Tori, then Beck, then Tori…

"I…I can't go."

"_What_?" Beck asked. He had never heard anything like that from a pirate before. "What do mean? C'mon, we gotta get to the ship!"

"_Beck_!" She yowled when he tried to pull her away. "I am _not going_! I'm staying here, where I'm home, with my family."

"But…Jade…" Beck took a few steps back. "I thought…_we _– the crew, your parents, _me_ – I thought _we _were your _family_!"

"Yes," Jade responded. "You _were_."

And now, Jadelyn Angeline West had found a new family, a family that she and the love of her life could build themselves. The something they both felt, that something sweet, pure, beautiful – it was the feeling of untouched love, the feeling of total comfort, the feeling of knowing that you will always, always be together – or, rather, it developed into that. At first, it was a special jolt of perfection, the first buds of bliss. All of her fantasies had come true – they got married, had children, grew old together…Years and years later, their grandchildren tell the island children the story of how a mean, thieving pirate came to love a beautiful princess. Years and years later, they still had love, a family, and all they could ever dream of.

"…_And now she's found a lover,_

_And now she's found a lover,_

_And now she's found a lover,_

_For forever._"


End file.
